Goku and VegetaThe Love of Two Sayians
by Rosiro-Vampire
Summary: Vegeta is training over-time when Goku interrupts. This is Yaoi, just a warning.
1. Chapter 1

Rateing:PG-13  
>Disclamer:I dont own DBZ.<br>Enjoy^^

"Aughh..."Vegeta grunted,falling to his was training to fight an android attack that a kid from the future had warned him about,and they would be there in about six mounths."Damn it,"he mumbled,"How many more settings does this syupid capsule have?"Getting up,Vegeta thought*I wonder how much stronger Kakarott has gotten...*"Dont think about that low-life,focuse on your own training!" He said aloud,But he couldn' had Kakarott,or Goku,on his mind for a while now,and couldn't seem to get him off his mind,no matter how hard he tryed.*Whatever*he thought,*just dont think at all,and you will have nothing to worry about!*

Vegeta kept training until about one in the morning,that's when there was a knock on the walked over to the door and pressed the unlock door lifted and Vegeta found Goku standing in front of him,dressed in hi usual training clothes,but he was drenched in sweat."Oh,Kakarott,it's the hell do you want?"Vegeta laughed,"As friendly as always,eh Vegeta?" "Just answer the kami-Damn question!"Vegeta rubbed the back of his head and said,"Well,acctualy,I came here to talk with you." "About what?" "I-it's just that...well...I really dont know why,but I cant seem to get you off my mind." Vegeta took a step back in surprise,did Kakarott really think about him as often as he thought of Kakarott?"I-I'm sorry,I'll leave now..."*NO!*Vegeta thought,*dont let him leave!*Vegeta grabbed Goku's shirt"N-no,please,d-dont leave."He said studdering."V-vegeta..."Goku said."Goku,I dont want you to leave because I cant get you off my mind either."

Vegeta's face was as red as one of the stars on a Dragon Ball,and Vegeta knew turned away,looking at the ground,to scared to make eye contact with the man he loved."V-v-vegeta?"Vegeta started to look up when Goku gradded his head and pulled their lips was surprised,but didnt fight Goku,he just closed his eyes and deepend the stayed that way for a few minutew,then Vegeta felt Goku's toung rubbing aginst his bottom lip,so Vegeta let his and Goku's tounge run over eachother.

After about seven minutes,they slowly pulled their heads away from looked up at Goku and said,"How did you know what I was thinking?"Goku responded,"Because you called me Goku,you NEVER call me Goku."Vegeta blushed a deep red,"O-oh,I didnt notice,I guess that shows how much your on my mind.C-can I call you Goku from now on?" Goku responded,laughing,"Why do you feel the need to ask?" "Because,"Vegeta responded," I'm a prince and prince's ALWAYS are respectful to the peasants below us."Goku hit Vegeta playfully in the arm."Dont play the Royalty card!"Goku said."Well,it's true!"Vegeta said,laughing,"It's also true tha..."and his voice trailed off,because standing at the door was Chi-Chi,Gohan and Bulma.

Gohans face was beet-red, and Chi-Chi and Bulma were flaming at the mouth as they yelled,"GOKU!VEGETA!WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" 'D-dad,were you just k-kissing Vegeta?' Gohan asked."Yes,Goku,pleasa explain to your son why you were just kissing another man!" Chi-Chi yelled."I-it was an accident,Vegeta said,"He t-tripped and fell on me." "Y-ya,that's what happened!"Goku said."Oh,so he fell on you and couldn't get up for ten minutes,huh?" "Uhhhh..."Goku and Vegeta looked at eachother in fear,what were they going to do?"L-listen,"Vegeta said,"we didnt MEAN for it to happen,it just did..."His voice trailing off was a signal for Goku to start up,"Y-ya"He said,"We're really sorry,but I guess our true feelings were hidden and our bodies just couldn't take it." "So,does this mean you two are coming out of the closet?"Bulma asked,raising an eyebrow."I-I guess."Goku 's face lit up,"Yes,I cant wait to tell everyone!"Goku and Vegeta couldn't help but blush.

End of part one of Chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

Rateing:PG-13  
>Disclamer:I dont own DBZ<p>

Enjoy^^

"Ahhh!Bulma you wouldnt!"Vegeta yelled,"If you do,I'll slit your throat!" "Y-ya,Bulma,can you,Chi-Chi and Gohan not tell the others about us?W-we want to come out on our own."Goku said."fine!" Chi-Chi said,"but I still cant get over this and I dont think Gohan can either." "Well,"Gohan said,"If dad likes Vegeta in that way,then I guess its fine with me." "Thanks for being so understanding,Gohan." "Hey,"Bulma cuts in,"I think we should all get some sleep,it's like three in the morning!" "Whatever."Vegeta said,crossing his looks at Vegeta and says,"well,acctualy,I want to talk with you,Vegeta." "Ummm...Ok?Sure?"Vegeta says,looking ,Chi-Chi and Gohan go home and leave the two saiyans alone."So,you wanted to talk?"Vegeta asks."Well,now that we're together,I was thinking that maybe,we should,you know,m-move in together?"Vegeta laughes,"Was that REALLY what you wanted to talk about?" "Yes!"Goku says,It's important!"Vegeta thinks for a minute,"Hmmmm,Well if I got a job that pays around ten dollars an hour,then that would mean...Hold on,I need to do some math..." "Why dont we just get a capsule?"Goku asks."Oh yeah!"Vegeta says,"That works too!" "Ok,tomorrow we'll get our stuff together and set a capsule up somewhere.H-how does that sound?"Goku says."It's a date!"Vegeta says as he pulls goku's head down slightly,brining it to his height."Dont I get a good night kiss?"He asks."Of course."Goku kiss for about a minute and then Goku flys off.*Ahhhh...*Vegeta thinks to himself as he walks into Bulma's house,*Tomorrow,you start a new life!*

End of Chapter One.


End file.
